Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Near the end of the Cretaceous era, an Iguanodon mother is forced to abandon her nest during a Carnotaurus attack. The one surviving egg journeys through several predicaments, before ending up on an island populated by lemurs, where an Iguanodon baby hatches and is adopted by Plio, who names it Aladar. Years later after growing up, Aladar and the lemurs takes part in a mating season, where Zini is left without a mate. Soon after it ends, a meteor strikes and destroys the island, leaving Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini and Suri, as the only survivors when they are alone escape to the mainland. The family mourns for the loss of all lemurs before moving on. While crossing a deserted wasteland, they are ambushed by a pack of Velociraptor. After escaping from them, the family come across a remaining multi-species herd of dinosaurs led by Kron and Bruton, who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor, providing sanctuary. Aladar and the lemurs befriend a trio of elderly dinosaurs, Baylene, Eema and Url, along the way. Together, they migrate with the herd for miles, eventually reaching a lake they have relied upon in past trips. Though the lake has seemingly dried up by the meteor, Aladar and Baylene discover the water being buried under the dried surface of the lake, and saves the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Neera begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, a pair of Carnotaurus picks up the herd's trail and begins stalking them for food, unknown to the others. During the scouting mission, Bruton is attacked and injured by the predators, before he escapes and returns to inform Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd into a panicked flurry. Kron picks up the pace and evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar's family and Bruton behind, while the Carnotaurus are in pursuit some distance away. The stragglers spend the night in a nearby cave during the rainstorm. Soon, they are found and attacked by the beasts. Bruton sacrifices himself to cause a cave-in that kills him and one of the Carnotaurus in the process. While the rest of the group pushes on deeper into the cave, one Carnotaurus survives, roars in anger and resumes its search for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end, but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. After they knock down the dead end together and successfully find the Nesting Grounds on the other side, Eema sees the other entryway to the valley being blocked by a large wall of rocks from a landslide. Knowing that the herd will die climbing over it, Aladar returns to the desert alone and is pursued by the Carnotaurus. When he catches up and prevents the herd from getting over the cliff during the monster's approach, he suggests a safer way to the valley. Kron angrily challenges and attempts to kill Aladar, but Neera stops Kron. The herd accepts Aladar as their replacement leader, but they are cornered when the Carnotaurus arrives. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together and scare off the predator, who then goes after Kron on a cliff. Neera and Aladar fight back against the Carnotaurus, when it overwhelms and fatally wounds Kron. After Aladar knocks the Carnotaurus off a cliff to its death, Kron dies from his injuries, with Aladar and Neera at his side. Aladar and Neera lead the herd back to the Nesting Grounds, where the lemurs have found more of their own kind and the new generation of dinosaurs hatches sometime later, along with Aladar and Neera's children. In a post-credit scene, Ernie travels to Tartarus and he finds Tirek more weak than ever. And he offers a way to help him to regain his strength and take his revenge on the equines. Thus beginning the events of Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Wubbzy, Ami, Yumi, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson guest star in this film. *Sharptooth returns in this film, and he will team up with the Carnotaurs. *''Bear in the Big Blue House'', The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Atlantis: Milo's Return, The Legend of Tarzan, Disney's Doug, Doug's 1st Movie, and Dinosaur are all made by Disney. While Laputa: Castle in the Sky and Pokémon Heroes were once at the time owned by Disney (While Pokémon Heroes was disturb by Miramax, at the time when Miramax was owned by Disney), until it was sold to GKIDS and Disney lost license to Miramax in 2010. *''Sailor Moon R: The Movie'', Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie, and Dinosaur were all released in the year 2000, the same year as Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S were broadcasted on television in the US. *''Dinosaur'' was released on VHS and DVD in the year 2001, the same year Atlantis: The Lost Empire was released in theaters (Which of course featured the film's teaser was attached on the Dinosaur VHS and DVD) and The Little Bear Movie was released on VHS and DVD. *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' and Dinosaur are both composed by James Newton Howard. Scenes *Inner Sanctum/The Attack *The Egg Travels/Lemur Island *Playing monster *The Courtship *The Meteor strikes! *Raptor attack/Aladar and our heroes join the herd/Meeting Baylene, Eema, and Url *Crossing the desert *Finding water/Carnotaurus ambush *Aladar and Neera/Left behind *The misfits and our heroes find Bruton/In the cave *The Carnotaurus attack!/Bruton's sacrifice *Back to the herd/The Nesting Grounds! *Aladar and Kron's fight *Stand together/The final fight *Happy ending *Post-credit scene: Ernie meets Tirek Soundtrack #Kevin MacLeod - Ghost Dance (when Little Bear explains the story of Sharptooth) #Orange Blue - Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am (end credit song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers